


It's Always Sunny in Skyhold

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Feels, F/M, Humor, It's always smutty in skyhold, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Solas Feels, battles and sparring, feeding my DA obsession, lasting friendships, slow build slow burn, ❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solas and Merrill-a perfect match.The Inquisitor is always embarrassed.Cullen has a hard time romancing the inquisitor. (Get it, hard time? ;)Just a cheesy, sometimes steamy, feel good story about some of the Inquisition members.





	1. Blushes and Blusters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so please bear with me! As always any feedback (including but not limited to suggestions or questions) you have are welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️
> 
> *updates weekly*

"By the dread wolf," she says out of breath, smiling in spite of herself. Solas laughs a small laugh.  
"Usually that's said when something bad happens. Was that bad?" He kisses Merrill along the inside of her neck just grazing her jaw.  
"Far from bad. I may have passed into Uthenera." He rolls to the side, one arm placed up under his head, the other hand tracing lines down from her sternum to her stomach slowly, making her skin hot. She grabs his long and slender fingers and pulls them to her face, she turns into him and he wraps his arms around her.  
"Ar lath ma vhenan," Solas whispers as he pulls her face in to kiss her lips. His lips move soft and steady but she's hungry for more of him so she pushes herself into his warm and solid body, kissing him hard.  
Just then the door swings open and the pair pull apart grasping to cover themselves with the bedsheets.  
"Haven't you ever heard of knock...?" Solas begins to say but stops short when he sees the inquisitor. Lady Trevelyan looks from Solas to Merrill and turns five different shades of red.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't..." She turns and walks back out shutting the door. "Um, when you're finished I could use your expertise on something, Solas but...um take your time." He hears her walk off and looks at Merrill. She looks a bit horrified.  
"Oh. I am so embarrassed." She mutters looking down at her hands.  
Solas laughs. "You're so adorable." He climbs out of the bed, and begins shoving his legs into his pants, his wolf jaw bone necklace swinging back and forth as he bends over. Merrill rolls over and watches as he gets dressed.  
"You have the nicest thighs I've ever seen." Solas looks at her, brow furrowed shaking his head.  
"Thank you?" He chuckles lightly and throws on his coat then sits down to wrap his feet.  
Merrill lies back and groans.  
"What troubles you, vhenan?" He asks.  
"It's just our time together is always too short." He chuckles again and moves with swift agility to plant a kiss on her lips.  
"Dareth shiral," she whispers as he pulls away. He smiles and exits.

\------------

Alexandra Trevelyan walks away staring at the ground feeling quite awkward and bumps into Varric.  
"Oh so sorry Varric." He notes her flushed cheeks.  
"You alright there, Alex." He asks concern sweeping over his face.  
"I'll be fine once I get over the initial shock." She says trying to avoid eye contact.  
Varric laughs. "The inquisitor is shocked. This ought to be good. What happened?"  
"Merrill and Solas, naked. It can't be unseen." At this Varric guffaws.  
"Chuckles and Daisy," he laughs again. "Oh yeah, that's definitely good. I'll have to write that down." Alex pleads with him to quiet down.  
"Please don't tell anyone else, Varric. Merrill looked pretty embarrassed and they would know it was me who ratted them out if word got around."  
"Oh alright, Alex but only because I like you." He laughs more quietly to himself. "Wait. Why were you so red? Do intimate things embarrass you?" A strange sort of pleased expression washes over his face.  
"No," Alex splutters, turning red again.  
"Andraste's ass!" He starts a whole other round of laughter as it dawns on him."You've never had sex!"  
"Shhh," she tries to quiet him down. "The entirety of Thedas doesn't need to know about my um personal life." She says to him.  
"Alright, alright," he says holding up his hands. Your secrets safe with me."  
She rolls her eyes. She should have never said anything to him. "I'm heading to the tavern. If you see Solas will you send him my way?"  
"Sure thing!" He says and makes his way back to the main hall.  
Alex makes her way to the tavern, the flush finally fading from her cheeks. She hears clashing of swords and notices Cullen and Cassandra sparring. Her heart beats faster as she sets her eyes on Cullen. Before she can stop herself she makes her way to the back of the tavern and leans up against the brick building. She watches as he defends himself against Cassandra's powerful jabs. He moves with grace and ease but also with power and firmness. She begins to fantasize what it would be like to run her fingers through his perfectly coiffed blond hair and to touch the scar just above his upper lip. She wonders if the stubble on his face would tickle if he kissed her...  
"Like what you see?" She jumps at the sound of the voice.  
"Oh, hello Solas." She says, her face growing red once again.  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." He says in his usual formal and elegant manner.  
"You're fine and I'm really really sorry I walked in on you and Merrill," she clears her throat. "I didn't realize you had company. It was foolish of me to assume you were alone."  
He smirks.  
"No harm done. What is it that you needed of me, inquisitor." He asks.  
"Oh right, walk with me." She begins walking with him toward the main hall. "While we were out helping some refugees in the hinterlands Varric, Cassandra, Bull and myself discovered a strange skull that marked locations of these weird keystones or something like that and I thought I'd have you take a look at them and see if they looked familiar to you or if you knew anything about them. You know since you have such a broad spectrum of pointless knowledge swimming around in your head.  
He smiles. "So my knowledge is pointless until you can find some use in it. Interesting." She looks down, embarrassed for the hundredth time today. "Where is this artifact, if I might ask." He says trying to lighten her up.  
"I placed it on your desk in the rotunda." They remain silent as they climb the stairs to the large castle and enter the main hall. Varric looks up and flashes a huge grin.  
"Mornin Chuckles."  
"Good morning child of the stone. Did you rest well?" Solas asks.  
"Not as well as some I'm sure," he says with a wicked gleam in his eye. Alex shoots him a steely glare that wipes the grin off his face. She opens the door to the rotunda and gestures for Solas to enter. She follows behind him but shoots Varric one last look before going and He holds both hands up in surrender.  
Solas walks over to the desk and picks up the keystone, examining it with his fingers.  
"Hmmm this is quite interesting. I have never seen anything like it. I'll take a look at it, inquisitor and maybe have Leliana send out some agents to investigate more of them."  
"Thanks Solas. Do you want me to leave you to it."  
"If there's nothing else I can assist you with," he says. "Oh and maybe you should try talking to the Commander. You're a woman in a fierce position. He'll listen and I think he'd find you to be very impressive." He flashes a small and sweet smile at her.  
She flushes pink. "Thanks Solas." She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Varric is laughing again and she punches him in the arm in passing.  
"Ow, what was that for?" He rubs at his arm.  
"You know what!" She says smiling and makes her way back out and down the stairs.  
"What a day." She mumbles to herself as she makes her way back to the tavern. Perhaps Sera would be up for some pranks. That would occupy her mind until she set out again for the Hinterlands.

 

\---------------  
Cullen had spotted the inquisitor out of the corner of his eye. She had been staring at him again. He had to admit that he was enjoying the extra attention as of late but began to wonder why she avoids almost all contact with him. She only speaks to him when all the advisors are gathered at the war table.  
He watches as she turns and walks of with Solas. She's dressed in sage green enchanters robes but can't help noticing the round curve of her buttocks as the material tightens as she walks. Just then Cassandra holds the sword to his throat.  
"You seem a bit off Cullen. I would have just killed you." She notices his eyes are diverted from their little sparring match and sees where they have wandered. "I see. Distracted by the rear of the inquisitor?"  
Cullen flushes and stammers. "Oh no! Not at all!"  
Cassandra crosses her arms. "You could have fooled me Commander."  
"Another round?" He says gaining his composure. Cassandra shrugs and plants her feet back into an offensive position. They clash blades and Cullen puts all his focus into challenging Cassandra trying to push images of the inquisitor into the back of his mind.


	2. Scarves and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Merrill and Solas.
> 
> Sera and Trevelyan pull some pranks.
> 
> Inquisitor gets hot, bothered and speechless.

Merrill sits herself up, sliding her feet over the side of the bed. She stretches her arms up and gives a small yawn. She reaches down and scours the floor with her fingers, searching for her attire from the previous night. Her fingers finally touch cloth and she slips into her simple small clothes. She yanks on her black, dragon skin jumper and pulls the deep green tunic over her head. She slips her belt around her waist, buckling it loosely and begins searching for her scarf.  
"Ooooo where could it have gotten to." She says aloud.  
After searching high and low for an half hour it's nowhere to be found so she decides to find Solas and ask him if he remembers where he flung it last night.  
She touches her neck lightly and her skin grows warm as she remembers his first lingering kiss from the night before. 

She's enraptured with him and had been since the day they'd met. It was five months ago when they were first introduced. Varric had written to her after the events that transpired at Haven asking her to come to Skyhold to help the inquisitor. Her knowledge of blood magic, the fade and the elvhen history was invaluable to the inquisition and so he asked her to join. She had arrived the same day as Hawke, first meeting the inquisitor; she was sweet, very friendly but also shy. Merrill was drawn to her and felt she was quite relatable. Once they exchanged pleasantries and Hawke divulged all the information he knew about Corypheus and informing her about Grey Warden activities in Crestwood or something like that (She may or may not have zoned out once or twice) she followed Alexandra and Varric to the main hall of the castle. They said they wanted her to meet someone who was also an expert at studying the fade and all things elven and that, perhaps, the pair could work together studying artifacts and coming up with new ideas on how to beat Corypheus.  
They had led her through a door to the rotunda and there stood an unusually tall elf. His back was facing her so she only saw a bald head.  
"Hey Chuckles," Varric called and he had turned to face them. Merrill had drawn in a sharp breath. He was the most beautiful elf she had ever seen. His eyes were a hazy pool of gray and light blue, cheekbones high, his face all angles and the cutest dimple centered in the midst of his pointed chin.  
"Hello, child of the stone." He nodded slightly to the inquisitor. "Inquisitor." Then he turned to look at her. Eyes turning to slits as he surveyed her and noted her vallaslin. She had sucked in her breath and held it as his gaze studied her. He had clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions."  
She let out a loud exhale, getting an odd look from Varric.  
"Aren't you gonna say something, Daisy." She finally managed to bow her head in return and stammer out her name.  
"Im...I'm Merrill," that's all she managed to get out. She had scolded herself for seeming so silly.  
They had hit it off right away, sharing knowledge that they had gathered with each other and she loved hearing about his journeys in the fade and reading whatever material she could get her hands on that he'd recommend. They were simply a perfect fit. 

She pushed the door open and made her way to the rotunda. She caught Varric sitting at the long table next to the door that led to the rotunda. He was scribbling away on some empty pages.  
"Good morning, Varric." She said pleasantly.  
He looked up from his writing, flashing his usual smile. He had a smile that mocked everyone, as if he always knew things nobody else did. Which, in reality, was probably true or how would he write the stories he did.  
"Good morning, Daisy. Sleep well?" He still had a knowing smirk on his face.  
"I did. Thank you so much, for asking."  
"Lookin' for Chuckles?" He asked, knowing he was talking about Solas. He had given him the nickname due to his serious nature. It was Varric's own personal inside joke.  
"Actually yes. It seems I can't find my scarf and was going to ask him where it is."  
A wide grin stretches his face and she knows she's said too much. A hand goes to her mouth, instant regret washing over her.  
"Why would Chuckles know where your scarf is? Was he borrowing it?" Varric raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes." She lies before he starts asking too many questions but knows if she doesn't leave soon she'll start growing hot and the color will give her away. "Is he in the Rotunda?" She asks.  
"Yep. Alex has him checking out those weird shards we found."  
"Thank you, Varric," she says and quickly opens the door, escaping his lingering stare.  
"I didn't realize Chuckles is so fashion forward!" She hears Varric yell just as she shuts the door behind her. Warmth and color spread across her cheeks and Solas looks at her, one brow raised in question.  
"What's this about my fashion?"  
"Oh it's nothing." He doesn't ask again but doesn't rest his facial expression.  
She takes small strides toward him and he takes her hand in his bringing it up slowly to his lips, planting a light kiss upon it. She smiles up at him, the corner of his mouth twisting into a crooked smile.  
"What brings you here vhenan?" He asks, eyes intent on her, making it hard for her to swallow and form words.  
"M-my scarf. I couldn't find it this morning. Have you seen it?" He lets her hand slide down, keeping his fingers intertwined with hers while pinching the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and forefinger. His face pensive.  
"I do not recall at the moment. Would you care for me to take a look with you."  
"Oh no. I don't need it. I'm sure it will come up sooner or later. I don't want to distract you from your work." She says while skimming over the keystone Solas had been studying.  
"But you're a welcome distraction." He says pulling her into him, kissing her again.  
She pulls away, breathless. "Solas, we're not alone here." He laughs.  
"Ma nuvenin (as you wish)." He drops her hand and goes back to studying the artifact. She sees he has a drawing of it as well.  
She wants to spend more time with him but knows her own work beckons to her today. "I need to prepare some poultices Mother Giselle asked of me. Perhaps we can meet together again for supper?  
"Of course ma vhenan (my heart)." She places a hand on his back and whispers in his ear.  
"At lath ma (I love you)." She plants a quick soft kiss on his cheek and silently leaves the room. Solas' smile lingering in her memory.

\----------------------

Alex finds Sera throwing breadcrumbs out the window.  
"What are you doing?" Sera bursts into laughter.  
"Come and see." She gestures frantically and Alex peers over the window ledge. Down below Cassandra stands talking to a recruit, tiny breadcrumbs littering her hair. Sera points up and a flock of pigeons have gathered, eyeing the bits of bread.  
"Wait for it..." She says just as a pigeon flies down onto the seekers head.  
"What the? Ughhhhh....!" Cassandra swats at her head smacking the pigeon and shakes the crumbs out. She peers up at the window and Sera pulls Alex back to avoid being caught. "Sera! I will get you for this!" Cassandra yells.  
Alex covers her mouth with a hand to control her outburst of laughter. Sera raises her eyebrows in satisfaction and glee. She peeks over the ledge and signals that Cassandra has gone elsewhere then doubles over in fits of laughter.  
"Did you see 'er face? Priceless!" The two laugh uncontrollably. Once they get a hold of themselves Sera looks over at the inquisitor. "So what brings you 'ere today Yer Ladybits?"  
"Its been a strange and embarrassing start to the day and just wanted to take my mind off it all and thought we could do a few little pranks. I see you already have a head start." Sera looks at her with a devilish grin.  
"I 'ave just the thing." She grabs Alex by the hand and they run down the tavern steps, out the door and up the stone staircase, through the main hall and into the ambassadors room. Josephine wasn't there presently so Sera took it upon herself to tamper with the door.  
"There. Now we just wait for her to receive her guests." She says eyes reflecting her mischief. "Next up, our lil spymaster."  
She takes Alex's hand again and races up the winding stone staircase that leads to the top of the rotunda. Surprisingly, Leliana was missing from her usual post as well.  
"Hmmm." Sera scratches her head. "A locked box. No. No. That's too personal.  
"Who's up there?" They here Solas' voice carry up to them.  
"Run!" Alex exclaims bolting back down the stairs and outside, Sera trailing close behind laughing and out of breath. She's bent over hands grasping knees trying to catch her breath from laughing so much.  
"One more?" She asks with a big grin.  
"Who?" Alex asks.  
"Commander Fancypants," she points to his place of occupancy. Alex's stomach flutters and her palms begin to sweat as she thinks about being in his quarters and his fancy pants.  
"Oh, I don't..." Alex hesitates.  
"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." She says yanking Alex's hand and leading her toward Cullen's tower. He's not there and her heart sinks a little but the butterflies also subside. He must still be training with Cassandra she thinks to herself. Sera places something under the foot of his desk to make it slightly off balance.  
"There," she says dusting off her hands. "That should drive him mad." She laughs her crazy laugh again and the two head back to the tavern.  
"Thanks Sera." Alex says to her as the take a seat at a table. Maryden starts playing "Sera was Never".  
"Ugh." She says twisting her face into a grimace. "I hate that friggin' song. It's creepy." Alex laughs and Sera's face relaxes.  
"Anyway, that's what I'm 'ere for! That was fun wasn't?" She laughs again and Josephine bursts through the tavern door in a huff.  
Sera points at Alex.  
"It was her!" She laughs maniacally and takes off. Alex is left shaking her head.  
"Sorry, Josie. We were just having a little fun." She spreads her hands innocently.  
"Apology accepted. But, inquisitor, don't you have more urgent matters to attend to." Her gaze is steely. Alex hangs her head.  
"Yes. I'll head out as soon as I gather the others." She gets up and pushes the door open.  
"Ow!" Alex is horrified. Cullen stands there rubbing his head.  
"Oh Maker! I am so so sorry." She stands there petrified and absolutely horrified. The five shades of red wash over her again. Why couldn't she catch a break?!  
"It's...quite alright," he says trying not to wince as he smiles. "I don't expect you to see through doors." Alex just stares at him. She wants to say something but coherent words won't form.  
He stands there also not knowing what to say.  
"I really like your form. I think it's perfect." She finally blurts out. He looks at her, confused. Shit. "Your swordsmanship!" She corrects herself. His face softens and that wonderful smile of his lights up his face.  
"I'm also quite good at chess. Perhaps you could join me in a game sometime?" Her heart quickened it's pace, hands sweating again. A game. With Cullen. She thought she might throw up. What is wrong with you? He's not asking you to play strip poker or anything.  
"Um, sure," she stammers. "Although I've never played before." His smile grows wider, if that's possible.  
"Then perhaps I shall teach you," he says with a quick wink.  
She can't breathe. "Tonight? After dinner perhaps in the garden?" She just nods like an idiot.  
"I'll see you tonight then," he takes her hand and kisses it then ducks into the tavern.  
"Makers breath," she says as she watches him go inside trying to avert her eyes from his perfectly toned backside in those tight leather pants with no success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives me so much joy to write!  
> Ha! I hope those of you reading enjoy it as well!  
> ❤️


	3. Chess and Chest Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice chapter filled with Cullen fluff and his perspective on events for a bit.

Cullen paces the floor by his desk in the tower set amongst the battlements. His palms are sweating and he rubs them onto his red cloak but they remain damp. A young recruit comes through the door and salutes.

"Commander Cullen, Ser. The inquisitor and her companions have returned from the Hinterlands. I hear they slew a dragon!" 

"Thank you Ferdinand and that's quite a feat. ." He tries to keep his voice steady but his heart is pounding out of his chest. In a few moments he'd be spending time with the inquisitor. Alone. The recruit turns to leave and Cullen follows after him. He had dreamed of the day he'd gather the courage to spend more personal time with the inquisitor. Hell, who was he kidding. He woke up nearly every morning hard from dreams of things she did to him. He grew warm at the thought of her and quickly tried to put the thoughts from his mind.  
It's only a game of chess he reminds himself.  
He sucks in a cool breath of air as he makes his way down to the main hall to dine with the rest of the Skyhold inhabitants. He passes through the rotunda, spotting Merrill and Solas sitting on opposite ends of the divan. They both are so engrossed in books they don't even notice him passing through. They were so odd but perfect for each other in a way. He wished they'd just become a couple already, the same as everyone else around the fortress' grounds.  
He pushed through into the dining hall and chose a seat next to Cassandra. They were some of the first to arrive. She smiled at him and they made small talk about swords and what were their favorite metals and the like.  
Just then Lady Trevelyan enters, arm linked with Dorian's and Cullen gapes. Her long, deep auburn braid had come undone from her perfect little bun and small wisps were falling into her emerald green eyes. She was laughing. Her full, deep rouge painted lips creased in the corners and the color from exerting herself on the battlefield was most becoming on her soft features.  
Cullen's attention is diverted when Varric moves in beside Cassandra and then The Iron Bull settles in a seat across from him.  
"Hey there Curly," Varric says to him and he waves a hand back at him. He smirks when Varric turns to Cassandra and she begins her eye rolls.  
As he turns back Dorian and Lady Trevelyan have joined them as well. The inquisitor was sitting directly across from him. He felt his throat go suddenly dry.  
She looked up at him under long lashes flashing a small smile at him. He smiles back and attempts at conversation.  
"So I hear you slew a dragon today! That's impressive!" Before she can answer Bull chimes in slamming a hand down on the table.  
"Hell yeah! She was a beauty and put up a hell of a fight." He then begins animatedly describing the battle with the Ferelden Frostback.  
"Boss here took it down with one of her frost spells. The dragon was on it's last leg and couldn't move out of the way and the shard of ice just slid on through the heart and down she went. Magnificent!" Bull exclaimed.  
Cullen watches as Lady Trevelyan turns pink from all the praise. Her hands are folded in her lap and she looks down at them.  
"You're a pretty impressive woman." Cullen says but only loud enough for her ears to hear. She smiles that beautiful smile and they actually lock eyes for a moment. The heat swells in him again. Feeling a bit embarrassed he turns away and clears his throat. She doesn't say much else and his attention is drawn back to the others as Bull begins questioning him about strategy and knowing his men. However, he can still watch her from the corner of his eye. She picks at the roasted ram meat and gooseberries on her plate but she's also staring at him. The way she stares intoxicates him.  
She diverts her eyes and pushes away from the table.  
"If you'll excuse me, Commander. I'd like to get out of these sweat drenched clothes before our game," and she's gone.

The fellow companions watch as she gets up and then they all focus on him. Dorian is the first to speak.  
"I'm a bit jealous you asked her to play chess and not me. It really is a pity, Cullen." Varric and Bull laugh. 

Even Cassandra smiles a little.  
"It would seem our Commander has finally taken the first step in wooing the Inquisitor." She says.

"Nonsense. It's only a game of chess and Dorian I'll play you in a game right now." He places his fork down and rises from the table. "The board is already set up in the garden."

Dorian smirks and pulls at his mustache. "It's a deal." He follows Cullen out of the hall. The two take a seat across from each other at a table set in the gazebo. 

"Black or white?" Cullen asks.

"Black." He replies and Cullen turns the board so he can use the black pieces. He offers for Dorian to move first and they begin their game of chess.

"Tsk tsk Commander," Dorian says as he removes a knight from the board. "Looks like I'm winning." He has a cocky grin on his face.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one." Cullen says as he takes another of Dorian's pieces.

"Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you?" He says smugly.

Alexandra walks slowly over to where Dorian and Cullen are playing their match. She's smiling to herself.

"I don't know why I-Lady Trevelyan!" Cullen is caught off guard by her appearance. He goes to stand feeling silly for having taken Dorian up on his offer and making the Inquisitor wait.

"Leaving are you?" Dorian says. "Does this mean I win?" Cullen sits back down. His pride keeps him from losing the match.

"Are you two playing nice?" Alex asks.

Dorian looks at her. "I'm always nice.  
He turns back to Cullen. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better." He takes out another piece.

"Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine." He places the checkmate and leans back satisfied.

"Don't get too smug. There will be no living with you." Dorian gets up, winks at Alex and walks off.

"Care to sit?" Cullen asks gesturing to the chair Dorian previously occupied.

"Of course. But first explain to me the game, if you will." He proceeds to explain how to move the pieces, what each piece does and that the object of the game is to corner the king or what is known as "checkmate."

"So what made you get into this game? You seem to really enjoy it and be at ease when playing." She asks him.

"I used to play it with my sister all the time as a child. She also ruthlessly beat me every single time." He chuckles as he thinks fondly on the memory. "My brother and I practiced for weeks. The look on her face when I finally won. Oh it was priceless." She laughs with him this time and he enjoys the sound of its richness. 

He looks up from the board to look at her and has to readjust his pants. She's dressed in a tight casual shirt with four of the buttons undone. Her breasts are spilling out from the cloth. They're larger than he realized and look so smooth to the touch. His mouth, suddenly feels dry again and he trys to swallow and avert his gaze before she notices.

He collects himself. "Anyway, between my being a templar and my calling to the inquisition, I haven't seen them in years."

"How many siblings do you have?" She asks leaning toward him. She smells like soap and fresh cut flowers.

"Three. Two sisters and a brother." He moves a piece.

"Where are they now?" She asks while taking out a pawn.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should." He takes out one of her pawns.

"Did you enjoy being a Templar?" He watches as she makes a bad move and swoops in to take out another pawn.

"At first but after what happened in Kirkwall, I no longer wanted to be a part of the order." He's says and watches her make another bad move. He chooses to let it go and moves a different piece.

"Is there anyone special that caught your interest in Kirkwall," she asks. He can tell she's fishing to see if he's seeing anyone. He decides to play coy.

"Not in Kirkwall..." He says. He then proceeds to ask her about her background.  
"What about you? Did you leave anyone special behind?"

"Not a special person but I did leave my Mabari behind and he was really special to me." He smiles.

"Really? I adore dogs. What is his name?" 

"Monte. And he's all black except for a tiny white patch just above his right lip. Kind of like your scar." They share another smile. 

"Thank you, Inquisitor for joining me. I have really enjoyed getting to know you abbot better and it felt good to talk about something other than strategies and battle plans." 

"It's Alex. You don't have to keep calling me Inquisitor. But I enjoyed our time together as well. We should do this more often." She says. He notices she seems a bit more confident.  
He also notes that dusk has come upon them.  
"Well it's later than I anticipated," she says standing. "I think I will retire to my chambers."

"Mind if I walk with you there?" He holds out an arm and she hooks her own arm inside. Warmth washes over him as he realizes how close they are to each other.  
They walk back slowly but eventually end up at her door. She let's go of his arm and grabs the door handle but still faces him.

"And it's Cullen by the way." He says with a smirk. "Earlier you called me Commander." She looks confused. "You know, earlier when you excused yourself early from dinner."

"Well, goodnight Cullen," before he knows what's happening she reaches for his face with her other hand and places a kiss just above his lip where his scar is. 

She let's go and slides behind the door to her chambers. He's left staring at a door, heat surging throughout his entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the messy writing. I write from my phone most of the time. I'll go back and edit this one again later.  
> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> P.S thank you for your kudos and feel free to tell me what you think good or bad!❤️


	4. Embellishments and an Eluvian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️: This Chapter contains sexual content/smut/nsfw so be for warned! It's not until the very end so skip over it if necessary.
> 
> This is just a chapter about the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know Solas is not his super reserved self in this but I just picture him being more relaxed with Merrill because I find them to have a lot in common and she wouldn't ever judge him due to her own past.

The Winter Palace was the most beautiful structure Merrill had ever seen. It was also very large. Even more grand than the Palace was the people. Women and men were hidden behind masks and under hats, dressed very proper.

Merrill looks at her own dress wondering if she looks nice enough to be here. She notes a few women staring at her and whispering to one another. "Do you think they're talking about me?" She asks Solas.

"Probably. They look down on elves. They only see us as servants. We are not welcome as equals." He says this with a hint of steel in his voice. She was surprised by this as he had never grown up around the cities and around the Shem. She supposed he must have seen what it was like when he talked with spirits who reflected memories, in the fade.

"You're right. But at least if I'm already hated, I won't have to worry so much about how I look in this dress." She notices as his eyes roam over her entire body, lingering at her neckline. She pulls up at the deep green lace resting just above her breasts feeling self conscious. She can't force away the heat rising within her, however.

"You are beautiful." He says as he gazes into her eyes. Every time he said those words she was taken aback. Few had ever noticed her and she was never called beautiful.

"T-thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, well despite that odd hat. And what exactly is that by, or I suppose, on your nose?" She goes to touch the strange piece of metal seemingly attached to the bridge of his nose.

He laughs. "I am not quite sure what it is myself." He offers an arm out to her and she takes it. "Shall we?"

The two make their way into the front hall of the Palace, following after the Inquisitor and her companions.

Merrill spots the empress standing far off by the railing. She's dressed in a beautiful blue gown and is wearing a simple silver mask. Someone begins making introductions to the empress. Merrill tries not to laugh as Solas is entitled the servant of the inquisitor. She could not imagine Solas being anyone's servant.  
Solas gives her hand a squeeze and whispers in her ear.

"Would you mind if we made ourselves scarce?" She wouldn't dare turn down his offer.

They slip through the crowd and sneak out the door of the ballroom. Solas leads her along the left side of the balcony and into the vestibule.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"You shall see," he says with a grin. They walk past a set of guards and Solas spots two elves chatting with each other. "Excuse me, would you mind telling us where we could escape, just the two of us." The two elves eye them, knowingly.

"Yes, right this way." The short haired brunette guides them down a short set of stairs and unlocks a door. The sign beside it says "servants quarters".

"Ma serannas(thank you)," the elf smiles at him and he pulls Merrill through the door. Merrill stood short as she spots two bodies lying on the floor, their blood staining the floor. She doesn't want to get any closer and holds a hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

"I-I don't think we should come this way." Merrill begins to back away slowly and Solas turns, leading the way out.

"My apologies, Merrill."

"Do you think we should tell the Inquisitor?" She uncovers her mouth, the sick feeling fading away.

Solas closes the door and locks it. As they turn they spot the Inquisitor.

"Solas! I am so glad I found you. I ran into Celene's advisor and she gave me a key to the servants quarters. I'd like to take a look around and see what I can figure out about the potential assassin. Have you heard anything strange? Or noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Merrill and I just discovered two dead servants." He points to the servants quarters. The inquisitor looks puzzled. "We were given a key."

"I probably shouldn't ask. Anyway can you two keep yourselves alert in case there are more clues to stopping this assassination before it happens?"

Merrill and Solas exchange a worried look. "Of course, Inquisitor." They watch as she unlocks the door. "You really shouldn't go by yourself."

"Oh. No worries, I won't be alone." Just then Blackwall comes over to them and not long after come Dorian and Sera.

"Well we will be going then. Best of luck," Merrill chimes in as Solas pulls her into the next room.

This room is a hallway filled with gossiping nobles. None of them seem to notice as she and Solas slip by. He takes her out to the courtyard and heads toward the fountain. He then let's go of her hand and begins climbing the trellis. She looks over her shoulder to see if anyone is watching. Deeming it safe to climb, she follows after Solas. They reach the top and she stands, straightening her dress.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"There are some rumors I've heard of an ancient elven artifact stored away somewhere in the library." Solas says as he pulls a few halls statuettes from his pockets. Merrill looks at him with question.

"Where did those come from? Also what elven artifact?"

He laughs. "I've noticed them here and there and have been stuffing them into this over sized military vest. As for the artifact, it is an eluvian." Her eyes light up and he smiles at her excitement.

"A working one?" She was beginning to feel giddy.

"If all goes well." He makes his way through the library, running his fingers along all the leather bound books, hoping one will trigger a secret passage way.

Merrill trips over her own feet and steadies herself on an old statue, shoved away in the west corner of the library. A small trapdoor swings open just a few feet in front of her.

"I think I've stumbled across something." Merrill calls out to Solas who is still searching on the opposite end of the library. The dead servants fall to the back of her mind as excitement lights a fire under her.

Solas makes his way over to her and they climb down the stairs leading to a small room filled with chests, a few paintings and other odds and ends. There's a metal brazier nearby and Solas casts a veilfire spell, allowing a cool light to permeate the room. Merrill gasps.

"An eluvian!" She reaches out and touches its edges. "Do you think it works?" She stares back at Solas who is smiling affectionately at her.

"We could always find out." He walks over to the eluvian and reaches his hand out to touch it. The eluvian reacts to his touch but doesn't allow him to pass. "It is not broken but it has a ward."

"Can we get past the ward?" Merrill is nearly jumping up and down with glee.

"Perhaps with your help." He grasps her hand, using her as a foci, and breaks the current ward. Then he pushes gently against the eluvian and it allows his hand to pass through. "Shall we?" Merrill nods and together they push through to the other side.

Merrill looks around in wonder. Trees are blooming and reds, yellows and greens. The grass is bright and a feeling of calm and joy encompasses her.  
"This is beautiful. I could never have imagined..." Solas then takes her by the hand and pulls her into himself. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face and softly kisses her lips. Then he pulls away.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have been so hasty. It's just this place...being here with you...feels like home." Merrill blushes but then places a hand around his head and pulls him in for another kiss. He kisses her back and she grows hungry for more. She parts her mouth allowing their tongues to briefly intertwine. Their kisses grow more fervent, each grasping at the others body. He places his hands on her rear, lifting her as she wraps her legs around his body. He carries her, lips still entwined to a soft patch of grass and lies her down, gently. She pulls away from his lips and begins to pull at his cloak. He sits up, straddling her hips and helps her by taking it up from the bottom and tossing it over his head.  
She takes a minute to stare at his chiseled chest and then runs a hand down from his adam's apple to just lingering at the waist of his pants. He shudders at her touch but leans forward, sliding her green gossamer dress down, to reveal small but perfect breasts. He dips his head down, swirling his tongue around one of her nipples. She let's out a little moan of pleasure as he begins to gently suck and nip at them while gripping them tenderly. She closes her eyes and enjoys his lips as the explore her body. He bites softly at her which makes her body ache for him. Then his tongue makes small circles down the length of her neck back to her breasts.  
While he massages a breast and licks at it he reaches up her dress with his other hand and begins rubbing his finger gently on her clit.  
Another moan escapes and he flicks his finger back and forth and around until she shudders. He comes up from her breasts and looks at her wolfishly and then moves down to dart his tongue against her clit. He moves a finger inside of her and she clenches against it as he begins to move it to and fro. He matches the rhythm of her body, licking and fingering quicker and quicker until pleasure washes over her and she cries out.

He comes up from his position and watches a shiver overcome her as the cool air hits her. He sits up in a kneeling position, wrapping her legs around him and lifting her from the ground. He shifts his legs out from under himself and slowly let's her down on him. She let's out a small whimper and he begins to rock her, gently. He grows harder as she clenches against him, wrapping her arm around his neck. He grabs her rear, firmly, pushing her deeper, penetrating to the hilt of his magical member. More moans escape her and she whispers "solasss". He closes his eyes and begins rocking their bodies back and forth increasing the pace. His breath burdens and her moans grow louder and louder. He rocks faster and grips tighter, allowing himself to let go as they succumb to their passions. 

His pace slows until they're almost at a stop. "Oh Solas," Merrill says burrowing her face into his neck. "Please, I need more." He smiles into her hair and lies her back down in the grass.

"It would be my pleasure," he says as he slides back into her, fully submitting to her request.

 

 


	5. Buttons and Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets a bid fed up with the Orlesian women fawning over him.

Cullen stations himself as close to the wall as possible, using a table to act as a barrier. He tries to politely smile and pretend to be interested in what the three different noble women are prattling on about.

How he detests balls and everything that comes with it.  
He fidgets, nervously, plucking at the buttons on his red military coat while waiting for the rest of the Inquisition to arrive.

 _I look absolutely stupid_. He thinks to himself.

"Do you care to dance, Commander?" He looks up at the woman asking.

"No, thank you," he tries forcing a smile. He doesn't want to be rude but he cannot dance well and refuses to look even more like a fool. He tries focusing on the conversation of the other two ladies before him. One mentions how handsome he is and reaches out to brush a hand on his arm. He becomes rigid.

_Maker, please save me from these wretched women._

"Ahem. Excuse me ladies. If you would give us a moment." He smiles, genuinely, when Leliana gracefully sends the women away.

"Thank the Maker! Am I ever glad to see you!" He breathes. She laughs quietly and Cullen relaxes his posture.

"I've come to collect you. The Inquisitor is on her way with Duke Gaspard and there are to be introductions for all of us. They want us waiting over there." She points in the direction of the wide staircase leading toward the center stage of the ballroom. He offers her his arm.

"Shall we?" She places her arm in his and they make their way over to the staircase. "  
"You look very lovely this evening." He pays her the compliment feeling the word doesn't quite do her justice, as he admires her deep gray colored gown. It fits her bodice snugly but flows out into a full bodied skirt. He can see it's made of fine quality. Since its Leliana he is  sure it is of _the best_ material one could find in all of Thedas.  
He begins to wonder if the dress was made for her as a favor or if she had to make threats. He began picturing Leliana in a tailor's shop, knife held to the throat of the poor craftsman, demanding he make her a dress fit for a queen. He smiles to himself at the thought, then shudders.

"Thank you, Commander," she replies and debriefs him on her suspicions about the potential  assassin. Cassandra steps in to his right and he is slightly taken aback by her in a dress. The dress is very tight fitting, revealing every curve of her body, just flaring out a few inches near her calves and enveloping her simple black shoes in its train. 

"You're staring, Commander. It is considered rude to stare," she says while glaring at him. She pulls up on the silky black fabric and he can tell she's just as uncomfortable here as he is.

"My apologies, Lady Cassandra. It's just that.."

"You could have never imagined _me_ in a dress." She snaps at him.

"I was going to say that you look lovely in that particular dress." They both flush and he clears his throat.

Cullen shifts his weight from one foot to the other, impatiently pulling at his lapels when he hears the announcement of Duke Gaspard and Lady Trevelyan. He perks up at the mention of her and looks toward the doors as Duke Gaspard pulls them open. He sucks in a breath as she enters next. He can feel the heat rise as his eyes take her in. Her long hair is done up into a fancy braid on top of her head with two curled wisps caressing her perfectly angled face. Her dress is deep blue, making her eyes even brighter than they already are. It plunges in a deep V, stopping just short of her waist. The arms are made of a delicate matching lace and he notes side cutouts also covered in the material, revealing her toned sides. His eyes linger a bit too long and he can feel himself growing hard. He adjusts his position, praying nobody notices his predicament.

He stares at her backside as she follows the Duke down the stairs. Cassandra nudges him in the ribs and leans in to whisper in his ear.

"You're doing it again." She raises an eyebrow at him as he tries to rub away the pain from her particularly pointed elbow. The Palace ambassador announces Cassandra, droning on with her many titles. "Get on with it!" She mutters. The announcer wraps it up quickly and she walks, with elegant grace, down the stairs. They announce him next and then all the others from the inquisition.

He takes his place next to Cassandra with Leliana and Josephine quickly joining as well, standing a few feet behind the Inquisitor. Pleasantries are exchanged between Celene and Gaspard, although Gaspard appears to be a bit testy in his response to his cousin. He makes a grand bow toward her and steps aside.  
  
Empress Celene looks down at the Inquisitor and addresses her. "Lady Inquisitor we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible." She gestures to a blonde, masked woman with short cropped hair.

"What an unexpected pleasure," the woman says. " I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." She sends a flashing smile at Lady Trevelyan and then exits.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day." Celene says. Cullen yawns and zones out as the Inquistor responds and the nobles all nod their approval. Finally the formalities end and Cullen walks back toward the balcony. He stands waiting with Leliana, hoping to get a quick word in with the Lady Trevelyan. He keeps an eye on her stunning figure as she begins to climb the stairs. She looks up at him, a shy smile spreading the length of her face. He watches with horror as she slips on her dress and tumbles back down the stairs, falling in a heap at the bottom. The whole court gasps and he rushes down the stairs to offer his help.

"Lady Alexandra! Are you alright?" He holds out a hand for her to grasp. She takes it gratefully and he can see she is utterly mortified. "I know you are feeling very embarrassed right now," he whispers into her ear. "But simply smile and pretend nothing happened." Alex obeys and Josephine leans in to comment in Leliana's ear.

"She plays the game better than I would have expected." Leliana raises a brow.

"Indeed. She is full of surprises."

With Cullen's help, they actually get up the stairs and Leliana takes her arm, pulling her aside.

"I have received word that Celene's closest advisor is a witch. If she is the witch I believe her to be she cannot be trusted. I would seek this woman out first and see what you can uncover." Alexandra just nods her head.

Cullen watches as Alexandra disappears from the ballroom and then he returns to his cozy corner. Soon he finds himself listening to another masked noblewoman. Sure, she may be nice but he has zero interest. 

_Why do these women keep persisting?_

"I apologize for not remembering what your name is. May I ask what it is again?" He leans in, pretending to be interested.

She places a white gloved hand to her face and giggles. He groans internally but placates a fake smile for the woman. "Lydia."

"Well, Lydia, it has been a pleasure but I find that I must immediately go and relieve myself. I do apologize for being such terrible company." He smiles with pleasure as her lips curl under in disgust and she moves away to mingle elsewhere.

He removes himself from his terrible spot to search for some alcohol. Any alcohol would do at this point. He stares at the ground, moving quickly, trying to refrain from bumping into others. He fails however as he smashes into Varric and sends the poor dwarf sprawling onto the floor.

"By Andraste's tits, Curly! Watch where you're goin'!" Varric gets up, smoothing out his waistcoat. The nearby nobles stop to stare at the commotion.

_Great. Another tally for Inquisition mishaps. Josephine will be peeved._

"What are you lookin' at!" He yells at the onlookers and they turn away quickly.

"Oh. I apologize, Varric. I was trying to escape from the um, flirtatious ladies." Varric chuckles.

"Why am I not surprised. Say, where were you heading to?"

"Nowhere, in particular. I was feeling the need for a bit of strong drink."

"Well, then it looks like you've found your man!" Varric gestures for him to follow and leads him to the kitchens.

"I've got my flask here." He pulls out a small silver flask from a pocket and sets it on the table. He bends down, reaching into a cupboard and pulls out a deep red wine. "Ah, and here we have Rowan's Rose." He looks up at Cullen in question.

"Oh you want me to pick one?"

"No. I just wanted to stand here all evening, posing like an idiot." Cullen blushes and then snatches the flask. He throws off the cap and takes a swig. He nearly spits it back into Varric's face but forces himself to swallow instead. Varric laughs.

"Easy does it, Curly. I don't wanna have to scrape you off the floor."

The two men take turns sipping from Varric's flask. Varric tells a few tales and Cullen finds he is rather enjoying himself, despite being at a ball.

A bell tolls and the men jump.

"Well, looks like it's time to make our return to the ballroom."  
Varric nods and follows him as he makes his way out.

"Say, Curly.."

"Mmm?"

"Think you'll have a dance with the lovely Lady Inquisitor."

"I don't dance."

"Not even for a woman as beautiful as her?"

"I am a buffoon when it comes to dancing. Besides, I doubt she would want to dance with the likes of me." They make the rest of their walk in silence.

They arrive at the second toll.

"Fashionably late." Varric says. Cullen can hear the grin in his voice. They push through the door and he sees Alexandra whispering with Josie, Cassandra and Leliana. She looks up and beckons for him to join them.

"What is it?" He asks, joining their small circle.

"I have made some discoveries involving Gaspard and Briala."

Before she can report her discoveries, Florianne steps up behind her. Alexandra turns toward the Grand duchess.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan." She bows slightly. "We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cullen watches the interaction between the two, trying not to laugh as the woman asks Alexandra to dance.

Alex turns back, her face stricken with confusion and discomfort. Cullen shrugs and Josephine shoots her a look that demands that Trevelyan better dance with the woman.

He looks over at Leliana, a little smirk turns up her lips. "She looks so uncomfortable." The three of them snicker quietly as they watch Trevelyan dance. Florianne has her taking the lead. It's clear Alexandra doesn't usually lead but he is surprised by how gracefully she moves on the dance floor. He would have never guessed that she could move with so much fluidity. She was gaining confidence as the song played and he was awestruck by the way she claimed the floor.

All eyes are watching Lady Trevelyan as she dips and twirls and glides around the floor. The music comes to a stop and she bows to Florianne. She returns to her advisors, cheeks warm and rosy. A playful smile dances upon her face.

Cullen claps a very quiet clap.  
"That was splendid! I would never have guessed you could dance so well!" The others nod and smile in agreement.

"Thank you, Cullen. Perhaps you could honor me with the next dance?" Her eyes are sparkling and he would give anything to be with her, except for that. Anything but dancing in a room full of people. He pulls at his collar, feeling rather warm. Josephine crosses her arms and Leliana raises a brow, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I...I am honored to be asked, My Lady, but I'm afraid I need to decline your offer." He watches as her face turns down, utterly disappointed. The other two ladies look furious.

"It's not you." He tries to mend the hurt and tension in the air. "I'm just terrible at dancing. I don't want to embarrass the both of us."

Leliana and Josie still look irritated but at least they nod some approval.

"Perhaps I'll give you a private lesson a bit later then." She winks at him and he gets a lump in his throat. Josie nudges him.

"Yes. I think I would like that very much." She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. It's settled then." Addressing everyone she returns to the subject she had begun to debrief on before Florianne interrupted. "Shall we get back to business then?" They all nod in agreement.

"So I discovered that Briala has spies amongst the servants and that she and Celene were once lovers. Gaspard seems sketchy as well. Anyway, that's the update. It's not very helpful at the moment, I know. I also met the advisor. Her name is Morrigan, she's nothing to be worried about. I'm going to head off and look for more clues. I'll meet you back here once I get more evidence."

"I wouldn't underestimate that woman, Inquisitor." Leliana interjects.

"I hear you Leliana." She replies as she drifts back toward the vestibule.

Cullen watches as she goes. His head starts to hurt so he takes a seat on a divan in the corner and doses off.

"Cullen." He hears a voice but can't quite make out who it is."Commander! Wake up!" His eyes flutter open and Cassandra is standing over him. "Are you alright?"

He rubs at his head. "Yes. I just needed to rest a moment. My head is aching." Her brows furrow.

"You've been drinking." He looks up, guiltily. "Maker's breath, Cullen! We need you to be sharp! There's an assassin on the loose!"

"Yes. I know. It's just this party, with all its prim and proper people and the flirting...oh the flirting was horrendous! I had to escape." He tries to shake the fog from his head and Cassandra's face softens.

"I understand but we need to get you up. The Empress is about to give her speech, meaning the assassin will strike very soon. The Inquisitor will be back any moment now to debrief us."

"Yes. Of course." She pulls him up, wrapping his arm around her waist. He wobbles a bit but gains enough composure to walk on his own. "I can walk on my own now, Cassandra."

"Are you certain?"

"For the most part, yes." He shuffles along toward the grand ballroom again with Cassandra sticking close to his side. Leliana notes his condition and quickly tends to him.

"Commander, what happened?" Cassandra throws her hand up in a drinking motion. Leliana gets the picture and pulls a vial out from under her dress. Cullen didn't ask to see exactly where it had come from. "Here drink this draught, it'll have you sharp and as good as new in no time."

He takes the liquid and happily downs it in one swift motion. A few minutes pass and he feels more like himself.

He watches as Florianne and Gaspard take their place at the balcony and Celene readies herself for her speech. Alexandra shows up just then and Cullen addresses her.

"Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"Just wait here, Cullen. I'm going to have a chat with the Grand Duchess."

"What?! There's no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment!" He's panicking.

Alexandra ignores him and makes her way toward Florianne.

"We owe the court one more show, Your Grace." She says smugly.

Florianne turns, frowning. "Inquisitor."

"The eyes of every noble are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile. This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control." Alexandra moves closer, climbing the stairs where Florianne stands, looking like a rat caught in a trap.

She backs up, trying to placate a smile. "Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?"

"I seem to recall you saying, 'I need to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.' When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance."

Cullen chuckles at her comment.

Alexandra begins to circle her. "It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. It was an ambitious plan. Celene. Gaspard. The entire council of Heralds...all your enemies under one roof."

"This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?" Florianne replies, not feeling as confident as she once was.

"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin." Celene speaks from her position looking down onto the ballroom and glaring at Florianne with distaste.

Florianne turns to Gaspard. "Gaspard? You cannot believe this? You know I would never..." he turns and walks away from her and Briala signals for the guards.

"Gaspard?" She pleads before the guards take hold of her and carry her away.

The Inquisitor beckons for the advisors to follow her. They gather in a circle to discuss matters of importance with Celene, Gaspard, and Briala.

"I have evidence implicating all of you." Alexandra reveals, as they stand on a balcony outside. They look at her in shock and she then tells them everything she's discovered from Gaspard's coup, to Briala's double agents, to Celene's knowledge of what the two of them were doing and her affair with Briala.

"You all need to work together now." She uses the evidence as leverage to get them all to cooperate and help the Inquisition. They leave her and then the occult advisor Morrigan, goes to speak with her. They only speak briefly and she goes, leaving the Inquisitor to have a moment to herself. Cullen watches from the doorway and nods at Morrigan as she passes by.

Alexandra leans against the balcony railing and he goes to her.

"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright."

She gives him a half smile. "I'm just worn out. It's been a long night."

He leans an elbow on the railing to be at eye level with her. "For all of us. I'm glad it's over. I know it's foolish," he gently places a hand on her shoulder, brows knitting in concern, "but I was worried for you tonight." He smirks and pulls himself from the balcony. "I may never have another chance like this so I must ask..." He bows, holding out a hand, with a smile that could melt a heart of stone. "May I have this dance, My Lady."

She takes his hand and he pulls her in close placing a hand on her waist. He grips the other hand tightly and attempts to waltz but ends up stepping on her foot.

"Ow." She moves back letting go of him and he blushes, feeling like quite the fool. She begins to giggle. "Perhaps we should start with a simple sway."

She moves back into him but takes each of his arms and places them at her waist and wraps her arms around his neck. She begins to sway her hips and he swallows hard, trying to keep her pace. This position feels much more intimate than before and his pulse begins to quicken and his palms feel sweaty. She moves in closer and rests her head on his chest and she lets out a small sigh of relief.

  
Maker's Breath! Stop letting your mind wander, Cullen! He thinks to himself trying to will himself to remain cool and collected. He tries to adjust his waist, awkwardly so she doesn't feel the bump that has begun to protrude from his pants.

Beads of sweat start collecting on his face and his breathing gets heavier. Alexandra pulls off his chest to look up at him.

"Are you alright, Cullen?" He smiles down at her nodding.

"Im just feeling a bit warm. Is it warm in here to you?"

She shakes her head. "We're outside and there's a breeze."

"Oh."

She breaks away from his embrace and simply interlocks her hand in his.

"Thank you, Cullen."

"For what, I might ask."

"For worrying about me. I've never had someone care enough to worry about me before." She looks away from him then and Josephine appears in the doorway.

"Ahem." Cullen turns toward the ambassador.

"Sorry to interrupt, Inquisitor. Commander. But Leliana seeks your presence one last time before we make our departure for Skyhold."

Alexandra squeezes Cullen's hand and follows after Josephine. He's left staring after her, left with his impure thoughts. He sighs.

"I think I need another drink." He mutters to himself and goes off in search of Varric.

 


	6. Lyrium and Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know, just some pent up sexual tension between Cullen and Trevelyan.

Alexandra was glad to be back at Skyhold. The Winter Palace had proven to be exhausting, overwhelming and not at all what she had expected.

She scurries up to her chambers, stripping out of her dress and into black leathers and a white undershirt. She pulls her arms through a loose long sleeved shirt and leaves the ties undone at the top. She walks to the balcony and takes a deep breath. The night air is cool but not frosty. A breeze picks up and blows her hair and her mind strays to Cullen.

 _Cullen_.

He had looked like a prince in his red formal military coat. He _is_ a prince in her eyes.

She closes her eyes and recollects the memory of him holding her close. She wanted more. She desired Cullen with a fierce passion. She knew, as they danced, that he wanted her too but they were both too shy to do anything about it.

Alexandra's eyes flutter open. She grips the balcony with her hands and takes a deep breath. He should be back in his quarters at this point.

_I should go to him._

She let's go of the balcony and begins to pace.

But what if I read him all wrong?

_He was hard. You felt it. You know he wants you too._

"Shit. Make a decision already." She mutters to herself.

Gathering every ounce of courage, feeling egged on by the days events and the stress, she quickly makes her way down the stairs and crosses to the other side of the main hall, climbing more stairs, passing Viviennes room and out the door to the pathway leading to Cullen's office.

Her heart is racing, thumping wildly in her chest. Her palms sweat and her stomach does flips as she gets closer and closer to his door. She pauses just outside it.

_Go back. Go back now before you make a fool of yourself._

  
She ignores her inner voice and pushes through the door. Cullen's back is facing her as he peers out the window. She seriously contemplates turning around and walking out silently but he turns and it's too late.

"Inquisitor? What are you doing here?" She swallows. She goes to form words but nothing comes out. She's gaping at him, slack jawed.

_Idiot! Say something._

"I...I...I don't know." She lies and his brows furrow in confusion but he moves around to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge of it, one foot firmly planted in the floor. He's still wearing that red button down coat. For a brief moment she fantasizes about sliding her fingers under his coat and quickly snapping it open and letting all those buttons tumble to the floor.

"Why don't you come in. Close the door."

_Maker's breath! What was she doing here?!_

Her eyes glance back up at his face and he wears a half smile. That look is killing her. Her insides churn and her desire for him burns so hot that she feels she might explode. She's afraid of what might happen if he were to actually touch her.

She gets distracted by a shock of blue color out of the corner of her eye. There's a light blue vial of liquid lying on his desk. Lyrium.

"Is that Lyrium?" She only brings it up to try and calm the intense feelings raging within her.

His smile turns down. "Yes. I've stopped taking it."

"Oh." She's surprised.

"Cassandra has been keeping an eye on me. Helping me to stay off of it. The withdrawal is...hard but I don't want to be dependent on it any longer."

Alex looks at him and sees more than just his handsome visage. Not only is he physically strong but mentally strong. She picked the wrong subject to talk about. The raging feelings were only heightening with every word he spoke.

"Well, if that's what you want. You have my support." His smile returns.

"I'm surprised it was that easy to convince you."

"I'm not one to tell people what they should do with their life."

"You have a point. It feels good that you know."

She smiles at him. "Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to." She pauses thinking of his mention of Cassandra. They spend a lot of time together.

"Speaking of Cassandra..." He interrupts her, holding up a hand, guessing the direction their conversation was about to go.

"Cassandra is just a friend. A close friend but just a friend." He watches as Alexandra sighs in relief.

"Oh. Good to know." Her eyes awkwardly roam around the room. He rubs at the back of his neck, staring at the ground. A long silence stands between them.

"Well, I..."

"Well, um..." They speak at the same time. He gestures for her to go first.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow Cullen." She quickly leaves so as not to embarrass herself further.

Cullen stares at the swinging door, disappointed.

***

Alexandra rushes up to her room and sits at her desk out of breath. Taking a quill and inkwell, she begins to write her feelings on paper. She needs an outlet and a personal poem should do the trick and it wouldn't cause her any further embarrassment.

_  
(Untitled)_

_Buttons scatter to the floor._  
The coat ripped apart.  
Your skin is soft,  
Hard is your core.

 _Fingers graze across barren chest_  
Kisses linger on your lips  
Along your scar, your chin  
And the smooth tilt of your neck.

 _Your eyes close tight._  
Breath is heavy,  
Voice is husky,  
With my teeth, I nip. I bite.

 _Pants are falling to the knees_  
You're trembling at my touch  
A Moan, a sigh, a plea  
I have you hard, you'll soon be begging.

 _Alexandra_ _Trevelyan_

Feeling satisfied with her poem she trifolds it and tucks it away in her pocket. She crawls into bed and dreams of Cullen.

***

There's breakfast in the dining hall. The smell of bacon is a welcome aroma. She takes her usual place beside Varric.

"Good morning, Varric." She takes her fork and slides some bacon onto her plate.

"Good morning, Alex. How was your night?"

She smiles. "Quite pleasant. Thank you. How was yours?"

"Fine. I finally finished that chapter Cassandra's been wanting."

"Oh?"

"Can't wait to see the look on her face when you give it to her."

She laughs. "Me neither. Can we give it to her now?" His face lights up.

"Sure." He looks past her. "Oh, hey there, Curly. We were just on our way out. We've got a gift for Cassandra."

"Hello Cullen." Trevelyan flushes and doesn't make contact.

"Good day, my Lady."

"You can have my seat." She offers as she slides out and follows Varric out the door. She doesn't notice the paper fall from her pocket as she gets up. Cullen bends to retrieve.

"Lady Trevelyan, you dropped something!" He shouts but she's too far away. He begins to unravel the paper and turns red when he begins to read. He folds it back the way it was and waits for an opportune moment to speak with Lady Trevelyan.

"Thank you." Cassandra says after spending a few moments flustered over Varric's presence when Alex hands over the final chapter.

"You're welcome. I must say this was worth it." He chuckles and Cassandra let's out another disgruntled noise. Alex laughs.

"I hope you enjoy it, Cassandra." She says and turns to leave.  
She and Varric chuckle as they begin to leave.

"Wait, Inquisitor!" Cassandra calls. "Could you do me one more favor?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

"Can you check on Cullen, take any lyrium vials that may be lying around his quarters. He would do better without the temptation staring him in the eye."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll catch you later, Varric." She says to the dwarf before heading in the direction of the ramparts.

She knocks on his door.

He pulls open the door and he's standing in just a pair of black leathers, no shirt.

"Ah, Lady Trevelyan. What a pleasure to see you." He's grinning and she's panicking. She can't tear her eyes away from his rippling muscles. It takes every ounce of self control not to reach out and touch him.

"If I..I..." She fumbles her words a bit. "If I might ask, where are your clothes?"

"Upstairs. The withdrawal sometimes sends me into a fit. I got overheated so I took off a few layers. Does this bother you? I could put on a shirt?"

She just stares.

"Close the door. I'll get a shirt. Make yourself at home." He makes for the ladder but she stops him.

"No." She surprises herself with the boldness.

"No?" He turns back to her.

"I like this look you have going." This warrants a hearty chuckle from him.

"You do?" She closes the door and strides over to his desk and sits on the corner, attempting to act calm and collected. She gains more confidence by the minute, although her heart is still beating rapidly and there's a small chance she'll throw up.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "I believe you're missing this." She eyes him, curiously and then it dawns on her. She pulls at her pants pockets and realizes what the paper he's holding is.

"Oh." He hands it to her and she turns beet red, as she slides it back into her pocket.

"Did you happen to read it?" She doesn't look at him.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"What would you say if I had?" He's now sitting on the other end of the desk, bent over slightly, resting his chin on his hand.

She tries to swallow but her mouth is dry. "Oh." He laughs again.

"You're impossible, Lady Trevelyan. I can never tell what you are thinking. That note gave me an idea, though. Is that what you want, Alexandra?" His eyes are smoldering. She can't breathe.

A tiny squeak of a whisper came from her lips. "Yes, Commander."

He strides over to her and knocks off everything on his desk, including the glass vial of lyrium. It crashes to the ground.

_I guess that's taken care of._

He rests an arm by each side of her body. He's so close, she can smell mint on his breath. "Are you sure you want me?" He's leaning in and whispering in her ear, his breath sends a shiver down her spine.

He pulls back, just enough to stare into her eyes.

"Yes."

***

Then Alexandra wakes up in a cold sweat. That poem did nothing to quiet her feelings.

The sun has just come up. Alexandra feels around in her pocket for the poem and turning over from her bed she throws it into the dying embers, watching it melt away. Now, she wants Cullen more than ever and she'll do anything to have him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this silly chapter. Yes I know that poem is ridiculous. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> ❤️


	7. Secrets and Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Merrill than her sex life. Surprising, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the hits and kudos! It's sooo appreciated and stokes the flames to write! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ❤️

Merrill is tracing lines on Solas' skin and he is closing his eyes and humming, lying back, his head resting on his forearm.

"Solas?"

"Hmmm?" He murmurs with eyes still closed. She brushes a light kiss on his neck.

"I think you should know something about me if we're going to let whatever this is continue." His eyes blink open and he rolls over, propping himself with his elbow, to look at her.

"What concerns you?"

"For one, I've used blood magic." The corners of his mouth slowly turn up. She smacks him lightly on the chest. "This is a serious matter."

"Merrill, you think I haven't heard the stories Varric tells about you. You used blood magic as a means to an end. Once or was it twice?" He purses his lips, raises an eyebrow and pulls at his chin. "No matter, the point remains the same. You are not a ruthless Tevinter Magister bent on using blood magic to destroy the world and torture innocents. Besides, we've all done things we're not...proud of." He looks into the distance and she pulls his face back to look at her.

"There's more." Emerald eyes turn down in sadness. "I'm responsible for the death of my Keeper and the annihilation of my entire clan." This strikes a cord with Solas. He knows the feeling and suddenly he's even more enamored with this sweet and tiny Dalish woman.

"I understand." He looks down at her, fondly. "Do you wish to speak of it?" He offers. "It may help."

She nods. "No. It's in the past and I wish it to remain there. I just wanted you to know. I have a habit of...hurting those I love."

"If I might ask, what brought this about?"

"The eluvian. It was a reminder. I once tried to restore one, you know." Her hand flits up to her face, brushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know. Curiosity? An attempt to discover something new about our origins? My Keeper.." She looks away not finishing her sentence. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. I thought I was foolish after what happened but now...I'm not so sure. It turns out I was right about the eluvian, not being a portal for evil, that is."

Solas eyes her curiously, a part of him wants to reveal who he is. If anyone could enter the world he wanted to create it was this humble da'len.

"So now that that's over." She goes back to tracing lines on his side but he grabs her wrist.

"Merrill." His voice is deep, husky even. His breath falters, unevenly. He takes her hand, slowly kissing her knuckles. "You are...most extraordinary. You are unlike anyone I have ever met."

"A tiny hint of a smile appears. "Is that a good thing?"

He chuckles. "Yes." He lets her hand rest at his side and cups her face with his hand and kisses her again on the lips. She sighs, heavily, as he pulls away. He moves to get up, throwing on the clothes that were so easily discarded moments ago. Or perhaps it was hours. She didn't know.

"Come, vhenan. We should be getting back." He holds out a hand and she grasps it coming to her feet and throwing her dress back on.

"Thank you Solas."

A look of understanding crosses his face. He nods and she clasps his hand. He pauses one last moment to brush his fingers along her vallaslin. He stares at it with great consternation for a lingering stretch of time. She watches as his lips start to move but snap back closed. He looks away and pulls her through the eluvian. She wasn't going to ignore that look but she'd wait to ask him back at Skyhold.

***  
Skyhold is unusually dark and quiet when they return. Merrill slips off to her quarters, Solas in tow. Bolting the door behind them Solas casts veilfire into the hearth and begins to remove his clothes.

"Wait." Merrill says and he pauses.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I was just curious about something."

His brows shoot up, questioning. "Go on."

"At the Palace before we went through the Eluvian, your expression seemed grave. Why?" She asks innocently and he sighs.

"I was just thinking about something I learned in my journeys through the fade."

"And?"

"It would be better if we waited until morning. I'd like to take you someplace that I enjoy and is a bit more...secluded."

"Ok." She notices his mood changes and he simply removes his necklace and his outer coat. He plants one small kiss on her cheek and crawls in under the covers. Before she can react or respond she hears a very soft snore. Sighing, she removes her tunic and lays down beside him, her back against his.

"She summons up the past, regret slipping stitches in the heart...a voice calls, catches and then it's gone." She jumps when she sees the boy/ spirit sitting on the edge of the bed.  
She looks over at Solas who is still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, Cole! You gave me a fright!" She whispers.

"Your thoughts keep you awake. I can help."

"I don't think so, Cole." She looks down at her sheets, gripping them tightly in her fists to keep herself from crying.

"I can make you forget. It can go away as if it never happened." Merrill stares at him wondering if it's truly possible and if it would be good to forget.

"Remembering only brings pain."

"But remembering keeps me from making the same mistake. I'll find another way to deal with it all. Thank you, Cole. You are too kind."

As soon as he appeared, he disappears. Merrill sighs and lays back down, curling herself against Solas' body. She focuses on the rhythmic pattern of his breathing and closes her eyes. Time passes and she sleeps.


	8. Broth and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"
> 
> "Perhaps. But only, if first, you tell me your intentions with my dear friend."
> 
> "I only wish to bring her a bit of comfort in this time of sickness."
> 
> "A bit of comfort...pray tell, what exactly is this comfort you are offering."
> 
> Cullen grows irritated. "Maker's breath, Dorian! It's only a book."
> 
> Dorians face cracks and he begins to laugh. He pulls a book off the shelf directly behind him and hands it off to Cullen.
> 
> Dorians face grows serious. "Take good care of her." 
> 
> Cullen nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cullen paces the main hall, nearly wearing a hole in the sole of his boots.

"Stop that, Curly. You'll catch yourself on fire. Why are you pacing like that?" Varric asks, placing a hand on the Commander's shoulder.

"I don't know what I've done wrong." His face is stricken with panic. "I haven't seen her for a week and she's not on any missions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you talking about?"

"Alexandra! I haven't seen her since we got back from the Palace! I thought things were going well. That maybe I had impressed her but now..." He runs a hand through his hair and then rubs at the back of his neck. "But now she wants nothing to do with me."

Varric starts laughing, it echoes through the main hall and Cullen glares at him. "I hardly think this is a laughing matter."

"Loosen up, Curly! Nobody told you! Remind me to make sure you're the first one notified."

Cullen waits patiently for Varric to go on.

"She's been sleeping with Blackwall in the barn." Varric says, eyes gleaming. He chuckles as he watches the Commander storm off in a fury. Varric has never laughed so hard. He follows after the Commander without him noticing.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sera comes up along side him.

"I told Curly that the Inquisitor is sleeping with Blackwall."

Sera snorts. "Poor Blackwall, he's not going to know what's going on. He doesn't deserve that. But it's good. I'll give ya that. I gotta see this."

They follow at a distance hiding behind a bale of hay just outside the barn. Then they eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Blackwall!" Cullen yells and the man looks up from his whittling.

"Yes, Commander." Cullen stops just short of the doorway.

"I've heard rumors that you and Lady Trevelyan have been...you know...intimate." He coughs and Blackwall frowns and his eyes narrow.

"If that were true. It would be none of your business." He turns back to his work.

"Well, if you hurt her, you will have to answer to me."

"Aw, this innit as good as I thought I'd be." Sera whispers. "I thought I'd get to see a few fists. A jab here an a jab there..."

"Shhhh. Just wait until Curly finds out they're not really doing anything at all and that the Inquisitor just has a bad cold."

"Oh that's good." She gives Varric a playful punch. They watch as Cullen skulks back toward the barracks.

"Commander!" Cassandra calls. He looks up but doesn't smile or speak. "Why are you so sullen?"

"I just found out some bad news."

"What? That the Inquisitor is very sick?"

"Sick?" He perks up a bit.

"Yes. She's been very ill all week and hasn't moved from her bed. I thought you knew? Nobody told you?"

"No." He flushes deep red. "Excuse me, Seeker, I have an apology to make." She stares after him, curiously as he heads back the way he came. Varric and Sera burst into laughter, tears coming out of their eyes.

"What are you two laughing about?" This only makes them laugh more and she walks away from them, sighing in disgust.

"Blackwall!" Cullen calls and the warden spins to face him once more.

"Commander." He says evenly. "Have you come bearing more accusations."

"No." He stammers. "I've come to apologize. Varric had told me..."

"Varric! You should have known it was a lie. You can't believe anything that man says."

"Yes. Well. I." He rubs his neck. "I apologize. Have a good day, Warden." Blackwall grunts.

•••

Cullen pushes open the kitchen door and the cooks freeze.

"Commander, it is an honor to have your presence here."

He raises a hand. "Could I have a bowl of broth to take to the Inquisitor?"

"Yes. Of course. We could send a servant though. There's no need for you to do the legwork."

"I would like to hand the soup to the Inquisitor, personally."

"Yes. Yes. Right away." The cooks scramble to grab some meat stock and begin to soak it in a pot of water over the fire. "It may take a few hours."

He sighs. "Fine. Have someone send for me when it is ready. I'll be in the Inquisitor's quarters." He turns and closes the door gently behind him.

  
He paces back and forth outside the door for a brief moment, wracking his brain for ideas.

"Are you alright, Commander?" He jumps ever so slightly at the sound of the voice.

"Yes. Quite alright. Thank you, Josephine."She crosses her arms and studies him.

"Then, might I ask why you are pacing?"

"The Inquisitor is sick. I was going to take her some broth but it seems it will be hours before it's ready. I'd like to go and see her now but it seems silly for me to go empty handed."

"Ah, well luck would have it. I have just the thing. Follow me." She leads him through the kitchen, back through the main hall and into her study. Cullen follows behind, wondering why Josephine was wandering the grounds. It wasn't like her to leave the warmth and comfort of her study.

"Josephine?

"Hmm?" She answers while rummaging around in her drawer for something.

"Might I ask why you were roaming the grounds? Is everything alright with you?" She whirls back around holding a small pouch and drops it into Cullen's hand.

"Am I not allowed to take a stroll about this beautiful fortress without there being something the matter?" She leans back on her desk, crossing a foot over the other, brow raised in question.

"Of course!" He stammers. "I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just unusual for you is all."

"I take time to enjoy myself just as anyone else around here." She replies tersely.

"Yes. Of course you do." He passes a hand through his hair nervously. "Anyway," he says, clearing his throat,"what is this?" He refers to the pouch in his hand.

"Those are elfroot and honey lozenges. I use them to keep my throat from drying out, on days where I have to do a rather large amount of speaking. However, they are great for easing a sore throat and a cough as well."

Cullen smiles, appreciatively. "Thank you, Lady Josephine." He bows and bounds out of the room like a happy puppy. He turns to the door on the left and makes his way up the long flight of stairs to the Inquisitor's chambers and raps lightly on the door.

There's a raspy cough and a squeaky, "come in."

He turns the knob gingerly and walks up the remaining stairs. He peers over the bannister and sees Lady Trevelyan reaching for her kerchief but she knocks it to the ground. "Shit." She rasps and goes to reach for it but Cullen moves far quicker than she, snatching it up and offering it graciously. She smiles up at him weakly.

"I hate to have you see me like this." She whispers while taking the kerchief from his hands.

"I'd ask why but I'd hate to see you suffer through trying to tell me." She tries to laugh but it sends her into a coughing fit. "Oh, that reminds me. Josephine sent these with me. She said they ease coughing and sore throats." He hands her the small satchel and she pulls out a small Amber droop and pops it into her mouth. He watches as she lies her head back. The pillows have slid too far down and so she tries to readjust them awkwardly.

"Here, let me." He pulls her forward and readjusts the pillows. He pats them on the sides, fluffing them up a bit and then gently pushes her back into a comfortable lounging position. "Better?"

She nods affirmatively.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She smiles and pats the space next to her in the bed and he can feel the warmth rise in his cheeks. Horror washes over her as she realizes how her gesture has been interpreted.

"Not like that." She croaks. "Just stay with me a while?"

Cullen's feels like an utter fool but gladly takes up her offer, awkwardly positioning himself on the bed. She reaches to her bedside table and pulls a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbles on it, then hands it to him.

_If you would be so kind, could you fetch Weathering Heights by Emilia Bronto. Dorian will know where to find it, as he knows it's my favorite. And thank you Cullen. You have been so kind. It has been so lonely this past week and you're company is most welcome._

His eyes scan over the words quickly and he sends her a soft smile. Agreeing to her request, he leaves for the rotunda.

Dorian stands perusing the shelves in great consternation and appears unaware of Cullen's presence. "Ahem." Cullen clears his throat.

Dorian whisks around and Cullen makes note of the way his hair sways gently yet manages to stay perfectly intact. Perhaps he was using some sort of magic. He would ask later. "Ah, if it isn't the Commander. Have you come to gloat at your last win or is there something else I can do for you?"

"Actually, the Lady Alexandra has a special request. She wishes for me to obtain _Weathering Heights_ for her? She said to mention it to you and you'd be able to help me."

"Did she now?" He pinches his mustache between two fingers and trails them along smoothly to the tip of the curl. "I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiles smugly as Cullen looks at him in utter shock.

"Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

"Perhaps. But only, if first, you tell me your intentions with my dear friend."

"I only wish to bring her a bit of comfort in this time of sickness."

"A bit of comfort...pray tell, what exactly is this comfort you are offering."

Cullen grows irritated. "Maker's breath, Dorian! It's only a book."

Dorians face cracks and he begins to laugh. He pulls a book off the shelf directly behind him and hands it off to Cullen.

Dorian grows serious. "Take good care of her."

Cullen nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He tucks the book up under his arm and follows the familiar path back to the Inquisitor's quarters. Again.

"Here it is."He flashes a brilliant smile as he strolls back into the room and she holds up her piece of parchment. He squints at it from his position by the divan.

_Read it to me? Please?_

"I'm not the greatest at reading but I'll give it a go." He slides onto the bed beside her and opens the book. She takes it from him, flipping to chapter sixteen and points. Then hands it back to him.

"Are you sure you want to start here and not at the beginning?" She nods and he shrugs. "Very well, then.

He clears his throat and begins to read. She sighs happily and leans into him, resting partially on his chest. They continue this way for quite sometime until Cullen stops near the end of the chapter and looks at Alexandra.

"This book is terribly morbid and depressing. This Heathrow character visits the grave of the woman he loves and intertwines his hair with hers and keeps it in a locket?! I can understand the loss of a great love but this! This is just...disturbing. I'm glad Varric doesn't write like this dwarf." He shudders and Alex giggles.

"It's tragic. That's what makes it beautiful." She whispers.

"Tragic, yes. Beautiful? No." She playfully pushes him and he pulls her into him, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

There's a tap on the door and they pull away abruptly, turning their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Enter." Cullen calls and one of the elven servants comes up the stairs with a tray filled with all sorts of food including two cups of tea and a bowl of broth.

"Oh no. I forgot all about that broth. I apologize for making you come all this way." Cullen takes the tray and the elf bows.

"It really was no trouble, ser. Is there anything else I could get the two of you?"

Alex shakes her head and the servant makes her way out.

"Are you hungry?" He asks offering her the tray and she gladly takes the broth and spoons it greedily into her mouth. They eat in silence, simply enjoying each other's  company and once finished Cullen sets the tray on the divan, out of the way. But he leaves the tea on the bedside table.

"I suppose I should head back now." Cullen says, yet makes no attempt to move.

"Please stay."

"People will talk." He studies her face looking for a reaction but there is nothing but a nonchalant shrug.

"So let them."

And so Cullen stays. It's not how he pictured his first night with Alexandra to be but in its own odd way...it was perfect.


	9. Poems and Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Alexandra finally get together.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains smut and is NSFW!!!!
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is "Wild Nights" by Emily Dickinson.

Alexandra, feeling much better after nearly two weeks of fighting off sickness, returns to her usual place for breakfast in the tavern. Bull and Sera join her and not much long after Dorian and Varric take their place at the table too.

"It's good to have you back, boss!" Bull gives her a pat on the back that causes her to flinch a little bit.

"Easy on the poor girl, tiny. She just got over death." Varric smirks.

Dorian squeezes in next to her, filling her in on all the details she missed including the latest gossip.  
"Speaking of which, I heard that the Commander slept over two nights ago." Dorian throws her a pointed glance and Bull nearly spits the water he just started drinking.

"You're kidding, right?" Varric asks, leaning in just a little.

"No way! You and the jackboot gettin it on?" Sera snorts. I suppose if you're gonna pick a jackboot thas the one."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did stay the night and he was a perfect gentleman." Alexandra replied matter of factly.

Everyone stares at her in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that beautiful man lay next to you in your bed all night with his clothes on. Tsk tsk. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Just then Maryden picks up the lute and begins strumming.

"It's too friggin early for that!" Sera yells at her but Maryden keeps playing and then starts singing.

"Commander come to me  
Commander come to me  
Commander can't you see  
Can you can you come in me."

She strums a last note and the table bursts into laughter. Sera falls off the table, guffawing and Alex's face grows very warm.

"Not you too." She groans into her hands.

The door to the Herald's Rest swings open and Cassandra steps in.  
"Ah, Inquisitor! It's so good to see you well! Would you be so kind to help me for a moment?"

Alexandra praises the Maker for Cassandra's perfect timing. "I'd be happy too." She gets up to leave and her friends stop laughing and wave her a goodbye and she follows Cassandra out.

"Alright." Varric leans in. "We've got to do something to push these two along."

Dorian frowns. "I'm in no hurry to see my closest friend get hurt." He crosses his arms.

"You really think he's that well endowed?" Bull asks.

"I meant her heart." Dorian sighs in frustration.

"Ah come on, Sparkler. Don't you think it's hurting her not indulging in her desires every now and then. Let the poor souls have some fun."

"He's right you know." Sera chimes in.

"I could write a poem. You all could figure out a way to get it to the commander without her noticing." Varric replies. "That way it's their choice what to do from there."

"Fine. Dorian agrees."

"I'll distract the Commander." Bull volunteers. They all turn to Sera.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do the sneaky bits."

Varric gets up first. "I'll be right back." The others continue to converse and Varric returns in less than ten minutes. "Her you are." He tosses the parchment in front of them.

Sera giggles. Iron Bull lets out a roaring laugh and even Dorian chuckles, just a little.

"You're up, Tiny." Varric says, crossing his arms. Bull sets off to find the Commander and Sera folds the poem into thirds and tucks it away neatly in her pocket. "Good luck to you all." Varric says as he finally settles in to eat his morning oats.

***

"What is it that you needed help with, Lady Cassandra?"

She wrings her hands nervously. "It's not so much that I need your help. I just wanted to speak with you in private. It has come to my attention that you and the Commander have been getting...close. As you know he is like a brother to me so please," she begs, "do not break his heart. I fear what that kind of damage would do to him."

Alex looks horrified. "I...I...I won't." She stammers, not quite knowing how else to reply. She swallows the awkward lump in her throat. "Will that be all, Seeker."

"Yes. I do believe it is."

"Very well. Thanks for the warning. I hope you have a good day." Alex turns on her heal and rushes back to her chambers. Once inside the main hall she nearly sprints to her door. She swings it open and runs up the stairs and into her room. She knows she should attend to her duties but what harm would there be if she took one more day for herself. She grabs her copy of The Way of the Artificer and begins to study.

Hours pass and the noon bell rings but she doesn't budge from her cozy reading space but not long after the bell tolls, she hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She calls out.

"It's me." She snaps her book closed at the sound of his voice.

"Come in." She stands and rushes over to the mirror, straightening out her simple attire and smoothing down her hair.

He appears at the top of the stairs without his hulking cloak or armor and wears a simply white cotton shirt, that ripples across his perfectly chiseledbody as the cool draft blows through the window. She tries not to stare too long at him but it's to no avail.

He combs a hand through his beautiful curly locks and shifts his weight, nervously. "I came to see you because I got your letter. I mean, poem."

She stares at him, confused, her mind immediately going to the terrible poem she wrote so many nights ago. She thought she had burned that one. She decides to play it cool.

"Poem?"

"This one." He strides over to her, unfolding a piece of parchment along the way. He holds it out in front of her to read.

_To: Cullen_

_Wild nights - Wild nights!_  
Were I with thee  
Wild nights should be  
Our luxury!

_Futile - the winds -_  
To a Heart in port -  
Done with the Compass -  
Done with the Chart!

_Rowing in Eden -_  
Ah - the Sea!  
Might I but moor - tonight -  
In thee! 

_If you feel the same as I, please come see me as soon as you finish reading this. -A_

   
She looks up at him, baffled but also excited. Whoever did this probably meant it as a joke but it seems to have fallen in her favor. Butterflies catch in her belly and warmth starts to fill her, inwardly, as she looks from Cullen to the poem and back again.

Cullen takes her hand in his. "I want you to know I feel the same. I have wanted you from the day I first saw you."

"You wanted me?" She squeaks. She's not sure why she can hardly get words out all of a sudden.

He gently traces her jawline with the back of his hand. "Yes." He whispers and she finds herself leaning toward him and he grasps her shoulder, gently.

"Are you sure you want me-want this, Alexandra?"

She nods. Her heart is thumping loudly in her chest.

He bends over her, whispering in her ear seductively. "Then let me hear you say it."

He pulls away to look her in the eye.

She's not sure what's happening to her but the shy and awkward Alex falls away under his amber gaze.  
"Cullen, I want you. All of you and everything you have to give but I must tell you...I'm a bit inexperienced." She looks away then, feeling as if she might have ruined everything with the last bit.

"Then I will be your guide," he says. Pulling her tight against his chest, he grasps her behind her head and tilts it back, planting firm and passionate kisses on her lips. He parts her lips with his tongue and she molds into him, matching his pace and rhythm naturally. He moves his kisses down to the edge of her jawline and into the crevice between her ear and jawbone and she sighs with great pleasure, letting her head lull back into his hand.

His left hand cups her breast greedily as he lightly nips and kisses at her neck, sending shivers and bouts of electricity through her body. She begins to moan with each fierce kiss he delivers and then she's thrown through a loop as he pulls away breathless.

She looks at him incredulously, causing him to smirk. Before she can disapprove much longer, he sweeps up her lean frame into his arms and tosses her onto the bed. He stands at the edge, pulling up on his cotton shirt and tossing it onto the divan. He kneels onto the bed and slowly crawls over to her like a lion about to devour its prey.

She giggles, sensitive to his touch, as he slides his hands under her shirt and slips it off her head. He groped both her breasts and dips his head down, alternating between sucking and nipping at her nipples.

Her back arches and she moans and sighs with each new sensation he gives her. He continues down the path of her body, kissing every part of her along the way. Her eyes close and each kiss brings about another escaped sigh.

He unties the loose ties on her pants with his teeth and rips them off with one swift motion and she yelps with pleasant surprise as his tongue flicks across her clit. Her body grows hot as he increases the tempo of his tongue teasing ways and she whimpers when he pushes in a finger. He begins to slide the finger back and forth gently and she begins to tighten and buck against it. Fueled by her reaction, Cullen inserts a second finger and increases the tempo once more.

"Ooooh!" She cries out grasping at the sheets and arching her back.  
He increases still more and she bucks wildly against him until she's moaning and sighing in a cascading crescendo just before she loses all control he sucks tightly on her apex until she's begging him for more. He swirls his fingers around and around until her body goes limp and numb and she's out of breath. He withdraws and comes up from his position, bracing himself over top of her.

She opens her eyes to study him. His face is flushed, his skin is glowing and his eyes glint with unspeakable joy.

"Cullen." She says breathlessly. "That was..." she can't seem to find the words.

He grins. "Oh I'm not done with you yet." He steps off the bed and she props herself up on her elbows and takes the time to roam her eyes over every part of his body as he drops his leathers to his ankles, slipping his feet out and kicking them away.

Feeling excited, gutsy and very aroused she reaches out to him, pulling him on top of her. She strokes him and his erection grows even harder. He sighs, and moves her hand up to his neck and then slowly and gently enters her.

They sigh in unison as he moves in a steady motion. Feeling impatient, Alexandra, grips onto his ass hard, pushing him further into her.

"Oh Yes! Cullen!" She cries not caring if all of Skyhold hears her.

He picks up his pace, trying not to go too fast for fear of coming before she can a second time but she wraps her legs around him and thrusts herself into him. The bed reverberates as they each moan and groan with euphoric sighs in each other's ear.

  
She calls his name over and over and over again until finally they reach the climax together and she grips him tightly as his warmth continues to fill her. He pulls out and she shivers when she's exposed to the chilly air. He throws the coverlet over top of them and pulls her into him, nuzzling her under his chin. She sighs, happily.

"Thank you Cullen."

He chuckles softly and kisses the top of her head. "It was my pleasure."  
  
They lay in each other's arms for a moment to catch their breath but Cullen has awakened something Alex has never felt before and she wants more.

She presses her lips firmly into his and then pushes into his chest, making him roll onto his back. She continues to kiss at him as she pulls herself on top. She straddles him and lowers herself onto him, her body quivering with excitement again.

"Mmmm" she groans as she begins to grind on top of him and she smiles when he closes his eyes. She begins to ride harder and faster on him, straightening herself and leaning back just a bit to feel his entire length inside of her. She reaches and massages his balls and he grabs her hips, pushing her further still, his body undulating to her rhythm. She calls out his name one last time as she falls forward, her body tingling and weak from her orgasm.

Cullen wraps his arms around her while still inside and they lay like this for sometime before she gathers the strength to roll off him.

"Ok," she says while snuggling into the crook of his arm and he kisses her again. "I think I'm satisfied."

He raises a brow and laughs. "You think your satisfied? If you find that you aren't satisfied, I'll gladly give of my services again." She giggles into his chest.

***

Varric walks into the Herald's rest with a sullen Dorian. Bull and Sera are taking turns throwing darts at the training dummy near Bull's favorite chair.

"It's safe to say our plan worked." Varric says grinning from ear to ear.  
Bull and Sera turn to look at them.

"Yeah?" Sera asks.

"To the detriment to our pleasant afternoon." Dorian mutters.

"It seems a certain Commander has our Inquisitor shouting his name from the mountaintops." His eyes are gleaming now and Bull bursts into raucous laughter and Sera laughs so hard tears come out of her eyes. Dorian looks at his friends with grim disdain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece I felt like writing.  
> Also, this takes place after Adamant.


End file.
